


「toruka」山海

by dika10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969





	「toruka」山海

“我看上一把琴。”

做到一半的时候，森内贵宽突然说。

山下亨半天没说话，压在他身上一丝不苟的动着，森内又说：“很贵。”

山下亨的右手食指插进了他的项圈里面，缓缓用力向后扯着，他感觉呼吸不畅，但可以忍受。

“能有多贵？”山下亨问他。

项圈又紧了紧，森内张开嘴想说话，可声音卡住了。

山下亨低下头吻他耳后的阴影，“我买给你。”

 

山下亨很有钱，超出森内贵宽想象力的有钱。

森内贵宽以前很穷，穷到简直浪漫。他在酒吧驻唱的时候拿一把旧星辰，别人说你这琴都破出时代感了还不换，他说我前女友送的，我念旧。后来碰见山下亨了，第一回见面刚聊了五分钟，山下亨就从车里掏了把Gibson送他，还一直道歉说真不好意思我下回给你拿把好的，先用着。

森内贵宽心说现在的有钱人还挺谦虚，回去就把他那破星辰扔了。

再后来山下亨喊他去录音室玩，森内一进屋里里外外打量了一圈，就又暗暗嫌弃起了那把Gibson。

 

他开始耳鸣，金属震颤的声音细细碎碎的，由远而近海浪一样推过来，越来越大，眼前有碎成渣的月亮，然后月亮重新被拼成了圆，潮退了，他睁开眼，铁灰色的床单上有他自己的口水。

“买那么多，”山下亨的手伸了过来，食指的指腹和他的睫毛擦肩而过，森内又闭上眼，并拢的手指贴着他的眼球，贴的很紧，食指和中指的中段是热的，有清晰的勒痕，“用得过来吗。”

“不要你管。”

山下亨很短促的笑了一声，想骂他两句，又觉得没意思，手挪到他腰间拽他起来跪坐在床尾，扳着他的腿让他转身，森内贵宽很瘦，腿又软，像是个螺母一样轻而易举就多拧了半圈，阴茎在他体内埋得更深了，可山下亨好像觉得还不太够，又牵着他的脚踝环在自己腰上，两踝交握在一起，像是山下亨的背上多出来一个发条，发条拧紧了，他就会动。

 

森内的声音很软，被撞碎了就更是软成了水，薄薄一层下颌骨磕在山下亨额头上，呻吟就断断续续淌下来。山下亨以前听他在酒吧驻唱，唱民谣，一把破琴配上软而沉的嗓音，听起来就很惨的样子。

“你很好听。”山下亨说。

森内垂着眼看山下亨额头上细细的汗，山下亨也抬头看他，又说：“也很好看。”

森内转过脸去，窗帘只拉上了一半，体量巨大的城市在窗外日常运转，天很脏，空气凝滞，日光用力穿破一层层障壁，跨进房间的时候已然苟延残喘。

山下亨嫌他走神，张开嘴用牙摩挲起了他颈项间绷紧的皮肤，一点点往上移，最后卡在项圈的边缘，撬开一条缝用舌头往里钻，森内觉得痒，想躲，身子晃了两下就被山下亨勾住手环间相连的短短一截锁链用力往下拽。山下亨看见他的腰弯了下去，骨头从皮肉中现了形，像枯枝浮出水面。

森内浑身的肌肉一块一块的收紧，后穴死死咬着滚烫坚硬的性器不放，抽送的速度降了下来，他开始挣扎，锁在山下亨腰间的腿用了十分的力气绞着，然后如他意料之中的，整个上半身被逼迫着弯得越来越深，山下亨一只手牵着他动弹不得的手腕，另一只手按着他细细的腰，他知道自己的头已经沉到了床平面以下，发梢在厚厚的地毯上走过来走过去，他知道山下亨一松手他就会摔下去，折断了颈骨死在这里。

森内贵宽在高潮的时候仍然幻想着死亡，或者说，他在幻想死亡的时候迎来了高潮。精液落在两扇肋骨的汇合处，滞重地向上攀爬，像斩成几段的虫。

森内被捞上来的时候脸红得像恼羞成怒的莽夫，头发落了回来，乱糟糟的，有那么几缕挡在眼前，山下亨帮他把碎发理到耳后，吻他潮红的脸颊，射进他体内的时候又啃他丰腴的唇，如果不是因为啃出了血，他怕是要担心山下亨操他操出了爱。

END.


End file.
